


The Secret Blogs of Alex J. Newberry.

by Alex_J_Mulush



Category: Real Person Fiction, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Blog, Go you, I'll be surprised., If you find this, Multi, Real Life, Real World Happenings., don't know what else to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_Mulush/pseuds/Alex_J_Mulush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one will see this, so there's some things I need to get off my chest.</p><p>This me</p><p>this is my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Blogs of Alex J. Newberry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellyLikesPudding69](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TellyLikesPudding69), [My Little Red](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Little+Red).



_Hi there._

_You don't know me, but let me explain my predicament before I tell you all who I am._

_I'm currently sat on a handmade couch that makes your butt fall asleep, It's 3AM and I'm up in a cold sweat because my grandma's house has no fucking AC. I'm watching my fingers cascade across the key board as they string together words to make a sentence, but I don't have anything to say.  It's hot, my Lakers's shirt is sticking to my back from the sweat, and I'd kill for a bag of Doritos right now. I've been a nervous wreck ever since Dan left. Dan, you'll learn about Dan too. He's been gone for 4 hours now, and with any luck the cops will be pounding on my door in the next couple days. His parents will try and press charges. His parents don't like me. They're really really Southern Baptist, and I'm really really not. Jared won't text me back, Jared's nice, you'll learn about Jared. The cops won't get an answer, I'm in California, I'm at my Grandma's. She can't call the Austin PD from Colorado anyway....Anyway_

_My name is Alex J. Newberry. I'm 15, I'll be 16 on June 11._

_I like food, but I'm not fat. I like books, but I'm not a nerd. I'm outgoing until my anxiety kicks in. My Hair is brown and short, My eyes are big and blue. I'm short, I'm buxom, I'm just interesting enough to start a blog._

_But to the world, I'm also many other people, I don't like a lot of people knowing who I am._

_See, I have severe anxiety, so I tend to live my life through multiple people who don't. It let's me get shit done._

_That's all I really have for an introduction. I'll post more later._

 

_-Alex._

Alex read the words again and again, only having posted it minutes ago. For her first post on her new blog site, it wasn't half bad, but she'd really have to work on it. She looked at the clock again, the green letters illuminated in the darkness of the guest room. 3:45AM, shit, she stayed up all night again. She exited the browser and shut the lid on her laptop; she needed to get some sleep before she had to go to the airport tomorrow. 

She slid into the bathroom, ridding herself of her clothes and hopping into the shower she should of had 5 hours ago. As the water hit her she ran her now shampooed hands through her hair, thinking of the day she was going to have tomorrow. She had to get up in 4 hours to go to the airport; from there she'd have a 4 hour plane ride in which she'd probably just sleep. She'd arrive approximately at 1PM. From there, she has 2 hours before she goes to work until 11PM. A full day, but she didn't mind. She liked having things to do, it kept her busy. When she was busy, time passed. When time passed, she got closer and closer to going home. Home means she can be Alex J. Newberry and no one else. 

Alex got out of the shower and toweled herself off, blow drying her hair and looking at herself in the mirror. She had only spent two weeks up there, but shoeing horses and cleaning pens had hued her skin nicely. She had to be at least three shades darker than she was. She smiled as she did a small spin to look over herself, not bad. She didn't bother taking her towel into the bedroom, she had laid out a tank top and underwear to sleep in a couple hours beforehand. She slipped into them with ease and grabbed her phone off the desk, falling back onto the bed and pressing the power button. 

Dan's face lit up her lock screen, doing his signature almost smile as he looked passed the camera. Alex smiled, looking at it for a minute, then swiped the lock and opened her messenger app.

_Hey, you there?_

She flicked over to Facebook and scrolled down her news feed while she waited. A minute later Dan's notification popped up and Alex tapped it.

 [](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/Alex_J_Newberry/media/download%201_zpsynete2gy.png.html)

Alex smiled softly. Last night they stayed up 8 hours and 24 minutes talking to each other. Around 4AM she accidentally let it slip that she was going into work before going to pick him up for the party. He already thinks she works too much and ended up getting mad and yelling at her for working on her birthday. She should of gotten mad back, she usually would, but he needed this. He's under lock and key by his parents 24/7 and is constantly having to suppress his feelings, she gets that, understands that. Maybe that's why they've been together so long after they forced him to leave school. She watched the three dots appear and disappear again and again before finally the message popped up.

 

She waited a couple of seconds after that and didn't see the dots, so he had probably listened. She smiled and let the phone drop on her chest, thinking of him grumbling to himself, asking why he was listening to her as he turned his phone off and slipped further under the covers. He was 17 as of last March 11. They had spent his birthday together, alone. They managed to get away for the night. They sat in her room and listened to music, ate the cake she had bought him, played video games, and many other things. She smirked and reached down, feeling the soft fabric of the boxers he had left there in a mad dash to escape as her mother was knocking on the door. She found it odd, how she could be so comfortable around some people and yet so scared of everyone else.

Alex closed her eyes; her mind was getting too scattered from lack of sleep. She'll go to bed now, but she knows she won't be asleep for another hour.  _ **Next time,**_ **s** he thought,  _ **Next time I'll go to sleep** **earlier...**_  
It was an obvious lie, she said it to herself every night, but here she was. Oh well.

She laid on her back and picked her phone back up, unlocking it and going into her music. She put in her headphones and played Jump Right In by Zac Brown Band on repeat. She stared up at the ceiling, yawning and waiting for sleep to closer her eyes for her. This is how she did it every night. 

What she didn't know was this was the last night. 

[ ](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/Alex_J_Newberry/media/girl_base_by_delphenelightfoot-d52f1ht_zpslzw2vp1s.png.html)


End file.
